Unwilling Tool
by AnimeIceFox
Summary: Do to an accident, Aro has just summoned his most prized and ultimate weapon that will obey almost every one of his commands whether the person likes it or not.
1. Chapter 1

_Howdy! So this fanfic takes place where Gaara is about to fight Deidara and somewhat during New Moon/Eclipse (Haven't really decided where yet, but it will be going into Breaking Dawn). I hope you enjoy the story and also I apologize if there are any errors in names or what not._

_Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or Twilight... *tear*_

Definitely Not a Vampire

Aro scanned the shelves that resided in the library, seeing if there was a book that might catch his interest for the long night ahead. Being so old, there were few things that interested him when it came to the written word, but he was hoping to get lucky this night. All his precious guard had been scattered out to either go on missions or hunting, so he was utterly bored until they return.

His eyes danced over the multitude of volumes, seeing if _anything_ would catch his eye. As he was about to give up on that particular row, his eye spotted something that was crammed behind a neat stack of books. He could not distinguish what it was so with smooth grace he reached up. Shifting the delicate books over slightly to get a look at the little treasure they were trying to conceal.

There, crammed between the wall and the ends of books was some type of scroll. Aro brushed his fingers over it carefully before snatching it gently off the shelf. He brought it close to his face to get a good look at it, looking at the rather plain look of it's outside that still held a hint of mystery. He looked at the fine woven treads of the paper and the bright cords that tied the small scroll together, hiding its' secrets from his curious gaze.

He glided over to the nearest chair, sitting smoothly, and gently untying the cords. When the stubborn knot was finally over come, he carefully set the scroll down and began to unroll it. His eyes widened at the written language that was foreign to him. He took in the faded yet precise lettering that fanned out across the page. There were a few bizarre yet fascinating diagrams that he could not decipher.

"Interesting…"Aro breathed, taking in all the delicate lines of words, unrolling more of the scroll to find that it got more complex the farther he unrolled it. "How interesting."

He spotted one character that seemed to strike something in his memory, causing him to stand up swiftly and stride over to their vast collection of language books. He made his way over to a large tomb that had similar symbols scrawled across the binding. He easily took the massive book into his hand before snatching a few smaller books. He turned and walked quickly back to his seat where the scroll lay innocently on the table top, enticing his mind but unyielding in the information that it contained.

Aro sat easily, setting the books to the side so not to damage the small yet long scroll. He took one of the books and flipped it open and began the task of trying to decipher the secrets that lay on the delicate paper.

At least he found something to occupy his time.

*~*~*~*~*(Few Days later)*~*~*~*~*

"Is there something the matter, brother?" came a soft murmur from the doorway, causing the man sitting at the desk that was utterly surrounded by books to look up from whatever he was doing.

"What do you mean, Marcus?" Aro asked, a look of puzzlement crossing his black eyes as he unconsciously rolled the scroll up to hide its words.

"Well-," Marcus began, but was swiftly cut off by the slightly harsher voice of his other brother Caius who had just arrived.

"Aro, are you still in here reading?" Caius spat, looking a little disgruntle at all the books that surrounded him, his shining blood red eyes focusing on his slightly dis-shelved brother. "Look at the state you are in, you need to get out of this stuffy room and change. Better yet, you need to feed. You haven't eaten in a week and you did not come to the 'banquet'."

Aro looked a little surprised to hear this news, he did not realize so much time had passed as he had scrutinized the little scroll that he held in his stony hands, feeling the burning desire in the back of his throat. He noticed vaguely that Caius turned away and glided away, clearly frustrated at his brother's obsessive curiosity.

Aro stepped away from the cluttered desk, striding over to the double doors and trying to slide the scroll into his pocket without being detected. But he was unsuccessful; as he saw Marcus' eyes glance down at his hand before his eyebrows rose in an obvious question.

Aro sighed in slight annoyance, before handing over the scroll without being asked, as he continued past his brother and down the hall in a relatively slow pace. He watched out of his peripheral vision as Marcus walked next to him, opening the small scroll before trying to read its' contents.

"Aro, what is this?" questioned Marcus after a few moments of simply staring at the complex text that was scrawled across the delicate paper.

"I am not entirely sure…" Aro decided to answer honestly, also looking at the scroll. "The language is some type of Japanese, but it is in a style and structure that has not been recorded before…"

Marcus hummed in thought as he looked at the scroll more closely, trying to see anything that might strike at his memory.

"Can you read any of it?" He questioned gently, turning to look at his brother with the slightest tint of curiosity within his eyes, though his face did not reveal a single emotion.

"I have been able to work out a few of the words, though I do not know if I am pronouncing it correctly or not. From what I can understand, it seems to be divided into nine different sections, each coming with their own complex diagram or seal. It seems to be a type of instructions, but to what I cannot understand." Aro shook his head sadly, replaying all of his readings in his head and his attempts at comparing them to the scroll contents.

"What words can you make out?" Marcus probed, turning his eyes once more to the scroll as he extended it out towards Aro.

"Well you see right here," He began, pointing to some complex sentence at the very edge of the page, "It says "summons" and something about "bindings" and here," he pointed a little ways down, "here it mentions something about "demons" or it might be "beasts" but it is hard to tell…"

Just then they had reached the banquet room and Aro pushed the door open easily and allowed his brother to walk in ahead of him. As he entered, his eyes scanned the room, looking at all of the different members of his guard and the small pile of bodies that lay off to the side. He sent a friendly smile to all of his followers as they bowed respectfully to him and murmured out their greetings.

But as his eyes passed over all the faces once more, they landed onto a figure that was huddled into the corner, shaking violently with fear shining brightly in her eyes. Aro couldn't help himself, as he glided over to the girl, his smile turning more feral as his eyes seemed to turn even blacker.

Then with blinding speed, he grabbed a hold of the girl and tipped her head back far enough to latch his teeth onto her throat. Taking deep gulps of the girl's blood and not caring if he made a mess of things, for his thirst drove him forward to consume every portion of the small woman who was slowly going limp in his arms.

"What about right here? Can you read what it says right around this diagram?" Marcus' voice floated over to Aro, drawing him out of his blood filled haze.

Aro released the girl from his grasp, letting the body slide to the floor as he turned his eyes back to the scroll in his brother's hands. He swiftly walked over to him leaning over the scroll that was being examined, a small trail of blood trickled down the corner of his mouth and curving along his chin.

"Which part?" He questioned, his eyes scanning over the text with a critical eye.

"Right here," Marcus gestured to a large sequence of inter lapping circles, that were at the beginning portion of the scroll, and writing around the outside. "Do you know what it says right here?"

Aro leaned a little closer to the document, the blood pooling on the tip of his chin.

"Yes," he murmured recognizing some of the few things he was capable of translating, the drop of blood leaving his chin and falling towards the center of the complex circles.

"It says…"

The blood splatters on the page.

"Ichibi no Shukaku."

As the words slipped past his lips, the crisscrossing lines of the circles began to glow, turning a violent shade of yellow, before the scroll shot out of their hands and flew towards the ceiling. As it rocketed up, there was the distinct sound of wind and what seemed to be sand billowing out of the center of the circles, causing what appeared to be a small sand tornado.

As the scroll began to fall back to the ground, the sand streaming along behind it in a twisting spire, all the vampires shot away to the edges of the room, fixing their bright red eyes on this bizarre turn of events. As the scroll clattered to the floor, the sand smashed into the ground and billowed out into large dust clouds that attacked the vampires.

Aro strained his eyes through the clouds of sand trying to catch any sign of movement. That is when he spotted a figure crouched on the ground, slowly rising to their feet as the sand settled around them. It turned out to be a man, a teen more like it, with the brightest shade of red he had ever witnessed in all his years of living as the boy's hair. There was a strange symbol written on the teen's forehead, and wearing strange clothes that seemed to have random straps as if something was meant to be on his back.

The teen seemed to peer around the room, before his eyes landed on Aro. Piercing teal eyes rimmed in dark circle stared intensely at him before a voice that was gruff spoke from his lips.

"Who are you?"

*~*~*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*~*~*

Gaara stared around the ancient room, pinpointing all the statue-like figures who were along the walls, all with looks of awe and wariness. As he continued to take in his surroundings, his eyes were drawn to a figure who looked ancient beyond the apparent age he was.

"Who are you?" Gaara's voice rasped out, trying to determine how he had come to this strange place. Recalling that he had been preparing to fight against a member of Akasuki when suddenly, his sand reacted weirdly and sent him to this bizarre place. His eyes were able to notice a scroll that lay a few feet from him, he could see seals inscribed on it and the distinct words of "Ichibi no Shukaku".

_Was I summoned here?_ Gaara pondered, as his eyes drifted back to the man as if his eyes were being summoned to him. _Was he the one?_

Gaara watched as the man peeled himself off the wall, his eyes glowing with interest in those red orbs.

"How fascinating…" The man murmured out his eyes roaming every inch of Gaara's body like he was some kind of prey.

Gaara growled low in his throat, a warning to keep the man away. But it seemed to only draw the man closer.

"Who are you? _What _are you?" the man asked his voice suddenly taking on a tone that seemed to hold power with each word, and drew a response from Gaara's lips.

"I am Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage of Suna. I am a Jin-" Suddenly Gaara forced his mouth shut, his eyes widening at what he had just revealed to a total stranger, causing his body to go ridged.

Aro watched as the teen struggled to remain quiet, observing how a black collar around the teen's neck began to glow with some type of power and force the teen to speak once more.

"Jinchūriki of Ichibi no Shukaku."

*~*~*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*~*~*

Aro's eyes grew wide at the name, it had been the name he spoken when the scroll had suddenly glowed and created all of that havoc. His mind reeled as he recalled the few words that he was able to translate from the scroll. _Summons_. He had unintentionally summoned this being before him.

"So you are the Ichibi no Shukaku? And what exactly is that?" Aro questioned, watching as once more the teen struggled to keep his mouth shut.

"A-" Gaara struggled trying to stop the words from escaping, "-A-A Demon."

Aro's eyes went wide again feeling his body go into the customary freeze position that all of his kind experience, absently noticing the glowing in the collar subside and Gaara's eyes widen in knowing.

_A Demon_, those two words just kept repeating itself over and over within his head, driving a crazed smile to form on his lips before the shouts began.

Aro snapped out of his inner musing, watching in horror as the sand around the room began to stir and rise up, swirling around the red headed teen who wore a look of rage upon his face.

Suddenly, the teen raised his hand and swung it around so that it was facing Aro, and the sand followed the movement. Stretching out from the teen's body and coming at him like a tidal wave ready to crush all that are in its' path. But instead of moving like all of Aro's guards were screaming at him to do, he stood his ground and uttered one simple word.

"Stop."

And with that one syllable, the sand halted in its tracks, frozen mere inches from Aro's stiff body. He locked eyes on the teen and saw the black collar around his neck glowing with that same intensity that had driven him to answer all of his question's so far, holding the teen in a stiff statue like position.

Aro felt that if his heart could have been able to beat, than it would be near explosion point. He could not believe that he had stood up to a _demon_ and that it had obeyed.

_Well, for the most part it did. It is more like he is being forced to do it than actually willing to do so._ Aro thought absently, before another word that he was able to translate bubbled up to the surface in his mind. _Binding._

"You're bound to me, aren't you." Aro stated, not really needing an answer from the red head but receiving a short nod anyway.

A smile stretched across his face once more, excitement filling his dead veins.

"Well Sabaku no Gaara, Jinchūriki of Ichibi no Shukaku, Welcome to the Volturi. You are going to be with us for as long as we can keep you."

*~*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*~*

_Well, that is it for now! Please REVIEW! ^_^_


	2. Chapter 2

_YO! I got the next chapter all worked out! And here it is! (Obviously...) Sorry, slight lack of sleep makes me a little crazy. ^_^ Anyway, I decided to have this be after New Moon and then connect over to Breaking Dawn (Since Eclipes really doesn't involve the Volturi in any way except for at the very end.) So here it is. Warning: it does contain a flashback and it does jump around a lot, but it stays to Gaara's perspective so I hope that it is not too confusing. Please ENJOY!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Twilight._

Orders to Kill

Gaara looked at all the books that occupied the shelves of the vast library, staring at the foreign words that were printed onto their covers. But his mind was not with him as he recalled the past few days in this strange world.

He had been ordered to read the scroll that had summoned him. The collar forcing an answer to his lips, but all he said was that it was a scroll of summoning and binding of demons. Luckily, Aro had been so distracted with this information that he did not realize that Gaara had not told him everything about the scroll.

_So there is a small loophole within the binding. _Gaara mused to himself as he walked slowly down the multiple aisles of books. _As long as I tell some of the truth, it cannot force all of the answers out of me unless Aro orders me too._

Gaara allowed a small smile to turn up the corners of his lips, feeling a small swell of accomplishment bubble into his chest. But just as quickly as the feeling had occurred it had vanished, his memory taking him back to the first Aro had tried to use his unique power on him.

*~*~*~*(Flashback)*~*~*~*

"_May I see your hand, dear pet?" Aro spoke in a smooth voice, a smile covering his face that brought a shiver to Gaara's frame. _

_The black collar around his neck glowed a sinister black, forcing Gaara's arm to reach out to the ancient vampire and take the offered limb into his warm hand. _

_Gaara watched as the vampire went from an expression of expectants to a look of wonder before settling into a look of appreciation._

"_How interesting." Aro mumbled, his eyes glinting with an unknown emotion, "This is the second time that someone has been able to block me from their mind."_

_Gaara felt himself smirk mentally, recalling all of his long hours of training to build up a shield around his mind in order to counteract Shukaku's continuous bloodlust. It had been Naruto's idea, and Gaara could not let his dearest friend down._

"_But it seems as if there are two of you in one body, and this other entity has a lot of interesting tastes." Aro's voice crashed through Gaara's mind, bring the entire room to utter silence. _

"_What do you mean, Aro?" questioned Caius, looking slightly interested as he looked at his brother and newest toy. _

_Aro tugged Gaara a little closer, staring into his aqua eyes._

"_What I mean dear brother," Aro began, a smile crossing his lips, "is that Gaara here actually has a demon _sealed_ within his body, and that demon is what helps Gaara here control his sand."_

_Gaara felt a shiver run up his spine, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end as he looked into the cloudy blood red eyes, a feeling of dread stealing over his body. _

"_Shukaku, why don't you teach Gaara here a little lesson." Aro said firmly, his voice holding authority that caused the collar to glow brightly, his hand still firmly holding onto Gaara's own warm one._

_Suddenly, Gaara felt more than heard the mighty roar of the demon that resides within his mind. Then unimaginable pain assaulted his mind as the demon launched waves of attacks against his shielded mind, writhing against his defenses and roaring over and over again. But as quickly as the pain started, it all stopped, causing Gaara to fall to his knees, painting heavily as sweat began to gather at his brow. _

_His mind vaguely registered his hand was still being help by the ancient vampire, causing him to look up once more into that overly happy face._

"_Now, you know your place, pet." _

*~*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*~*

Gaara felt a tug at the back of his mind, snapping him out of his thoughts almost painfully. The collar that wrapped around his throat started to glow, as the urge to go to the throne room suddenly coursed through him and caused his legs to begin to walk of their own accord. He felt a growl work its way up his chest, he was being summoned to his _master's_ side.

He walked swiftly and opened the large door with little difficulty as he strolled into the large room, not paying attention to any of the vampires that crowded the spacious room. His eyes instantly locked onto the form of a smirking Aro, feeling his skin crawl at the look the old vampire was giving him.

"You summoned me?" Gaara questioned in a monotone voice, trying to not honor the vampire in anyway.

"Yes, my pet, I did." Aro said in a sickly sweet type of voice, causing the hairs on the back of Gaara's neck to stand on end. "I have a little mission for you, pet. You are to go with Jane and a few others here, and take care of a few new vampires that are causing a little bit of a mess in a France."

Gaara was helpless as the collar around his neck began to glow once more and his voice was forced through his lips, "Of course."

*~*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*~*

(France)

Gaara could just feel the eye roll coming on, the way these vampires acted was just ridiculous. They were all standing around sharing pleasantries, even though his group was here to simply tell these newborns to stop breaking the rules of the vampire world.

He listened vaguely as they continued on their conversation in a language that was bizarre to the Kazekage's ears. His mind wondered to the last command that Aro had given him before he left, _"You must obey any order that the guard members give you." _

Suddenly, raised voices drew Gaara back from his thoughts and to the conversation at hand. He looked on as the discussion began to steadily get heated to the point where the newborns before them were all crotched in agitation, snarling out their anger.

"We have done nothing to warrant such a sentence as death." One of the vampires spat out, anger lacing every single one of their words.

"Oh, but you did!" Jane excitedly stated, smiling her trademark smile. "By simply existing."

Then the group dissolved into chaos, some of the newborns launching themselves at Gaara, who instantly raised his sand to shield himself from their oncoming attack.

"Gaara! Capture all of them!" came the commanding voice of one of the guard members, as he dodged two other newborns, who were attacking wildly.

Gaara felt his collar glow, his eyes widening a fraction, as his sand reacted and grabbed every single one of the growling newborns, seven in total. As Gaara looked at their surprised faces, he spotted one of the cloaked figures of his travel group flick a lighter to life.

"Tear them to pieces, Gaara." came Jane's happy voice, commanding the collar to life.

Gaara watched as his sand ripped them limp from limp before fire consumed them.

*~*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*~*

"How was your trip, dear ones?" Aro greeted them, his arms spreading wide in order to embrace Jane in a gentle hug.

"Everything was taken care of. There were no new powers among them so they were easy to eliminate." Jane responded, pulling away slightly in order to scan around the banquet room before landing onto Gaara who chose to stay near to the doors.

"Gaara did well on our mission. Did everything we told him to, to the 'T'." Jane complimented the redhead, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Did he now?" Aro pondered, casting his eyes over to Gaara. "All of you may go and rest. But Gaara please stay."

There were looks of confusion, before each one of the guard bowed lowly and exited the room, leaving Gaara with the ancient King of their world.

"So, my pet, how was your trip? And speak honestly." Aro spoke in a sweet voice, gliding over to Gaara.

Gaara tried to fight off the pull of the collar, but it was to no avail as he heard his voice slip between his lips, "It was not what I had anticipated. And I quite frankly did not enjoy it."

Aro reached up to stroke Gaara's cheek as he hummed his acknowledgement, his eyes shining with an emotion Gaara did not recognize.

"Well, I guess we are just going to have to send you out until you can enjoy them, for I intend to keep you for as long as you live."

*~*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*~*

(Brazil)

Gaara stared apologetically at the screaming vampires that were trapped within his sand, forcibly held in place until the fire could be built that would ultimately destroy them.

"WE'RE SORRY!" shrieked one woman, her frightened red eyes pleading him to release them. Her body convulsing from her dry sobs that coursed through her body. "P-Please let us GO!"

A cruel chuckle escaped one of Gaara's companions as he laid more wood around the trapped duo, sickening Gaara to the core.

"You should have thought of that before you decided to go walking around in the sunlight and getting spotted by villagers. Because of you we got to have such a nice feast but now we have to make sure that you do not do that again." Jane's soft voice stated with an almost too happy ring to it, as her red eyes glowed from her recent feeding.

"NO! PLEASE SPARE US! We will not do it again. PLEASE!" begged her sister, her eyes shining with the truth of her words.

Gaara clenched his jaw, fighting the binding that glowed around his neck and that was preventing him from releasing the vampires. He watched sadly as Jane flicked open a lighter, as their companions stepped away, and tossed the lighter into the wood setting it ablaze as the pained screams assaulted their ears.

*~*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*~*

(Australia)

"There is no way I would ever yield to some old vampires!" snarled the newborn crouching in an aggressive position and barring his teeth in a menacing snarl.

Gaara winced internally at what he knew was about to come. He glanced over at the small vampire standing next to him, watching as a wide smile spread slowly across her face, her eyes locking onto the offensive newborn.

There was an ear splitting scream of agony that cut through the air, making Gaara's skin crawl as he watch the vampire drop to the ground and writhe in pain.

"Hold him, Gaara." Jane's innocent sounding voice came, never removing her eyes away from the screaming man on the ground.

Gaara allowed his sand to come out of his gourd and wrap around the squirming form tightening his hold to stop them from breaking free. He watched as wood was placed around the still screaming man before the fire consumed him, his screams of agony only increasing tenfold as he was still tortured by the twisted little vampire that stood next to him.

*~*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*~*

Gaara sat in his room, staring at the scroll that had summoned him to this crazed world. He looked at the words scrawled there, trying to find a loophole that could maybe send him home, but finding none in the graceful brush strokes.

He sighed, setting it down as the faces of all those he had condemned to death in this world assaulted his eyes.

_How long have I been here?_ Gaara wondered to himself, the days had blurred into a stream of screams and torture of people who had caused innocent crimes.

All the vampires that he had sentenced to death had been newborns, individuals who had no training and no knowledge of the world that they had just been placed in.

Gaara had been a mindless killer in his world, he could understand all the things he did wrong in his youth and regretted all the lives he had taken during that time. But he was a Kage now, he could see and understand the suffering of the people around him so much better. He could see the problems that his people faced and could guide them accordingly so that they could become better people themselves.

"What kind of rulers, punish those that do not know the law? Where is the justice in that?" Gaara whispered to himself, knowing to pitch his voice lower so that no vampire ears could pick up the words.

He suddenly felt the familiar tug at the back of his mind, which indicated that Aro wanted to speak to him about something. He sighed again, before rising to his feet and walking the hallways to the throne room. He entered and instantly walked over to Aro, noticing that it was only Aro, his brothers, and a woman who were occupying the room.

He raised one nonexistent eyebrow at this but said nothing of it as he stopped a few feet in front of Aro, ignoring the looks that were being shot at him by the woman.

"Yes Aro? You called for me." Gaara stated in his usually emotionless voice, watching the emotions that flickered across the vampires face.

"Ah, yes, Gaara." Aro cooed in an excited voice, "There seems to be a coven of vampires that has just broken one of our highest laws!"

Gaara corked another absent eyebrow at this news, wondering why Aro would be so excited over such a small thing.

"Which law did they break?" he probed carefully, not entirely sure what to make of Aro's mood.

"They have created an immortal child." The woman spoke for the first time in Gaara's presence, drawing the redhead's attention to her.

"Yes, Yes. We all know the havoc and chaos that immortal children can cause and that is why the child and the entire coven must be dealt with!" Caius snapped clearly annoyed at the situation.

Gaara turned his eyes back to the three kings of the vampire world, his eyes instantly traveling to the one that held his chains in this world.

"I'm being sent out to handle them alone." Gaara assumed, seeing as there was no one else in the room.

"Oh no, no, no, my dear pet." Aro purred to him, gesturing for Gaara to come closer.

Gaara felt his feet move against his will, carrying him closer to the twisted man and having him stop right next to his throne. Gaara watched, his eyes not revealing the revulsion he felt, as the man reached up and brush his cold papery fingers across Gaara's right cheek, before settling there so that the hand was cupped around the warm flesh. Gaara wanted to pull away, to slap the hand away, to do _something _to remove that vulgar appendage from the man that sat before him.

But he stood motionless and rooted to the spot, only able to take even breaths into his body.

"No, we are all going together!" Aro supplied, smiling happily at Gaara.

Gaara's eyes widened marginally, staring at the man who was once again stroking his cheek.

"Together?"

"Yes! All of us are going. Us, the guard, the wives…" Aro listed off, his voice fading from Gaara's ears as his mind went slightly haywire.

_Why would everyone be going? _Gaara's frantic mind tried to sort through, trying to find an explanation as to why everyone had to go to handle one child and a coven of vampires.

"Which coven is the one that is being eliminated?" Gaara questioned, cutting off Aro's apparent ramblings.

The smile that crossed over Aro's face was one that would most likely haunt Gaara for the rest of his life.

"Why it is the Cullen's."

*~*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*~*

_Whoot! Another down! ^_^ Sorry if it is a little confusing or if there is any mistakes. Hope you liked, and please REVIEW! Even if it is only to tell me that you hate it. Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow... sorry it has taken me so long to update this... I've been a real bum... So, here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy, and I apologize for any errors in the text. Just tell me where it is and I will be sure to fix it! ^_^ Also I slightly altered the big showdown between the Volturi and the Cullens because 1) it has been awhile since I actually read the book so the details are a little jumbled mentally. 2) I just wanted to move along through all the talking scenes to the point that I wanted to get at. So don't me mad at me okay!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Naruto...doesn't keep me from pretending that I do._

Finding A Way

Gaara scanned the group that stood clustered together at the edge of the field. His eyes widened a fraction of an inch in surprise, not anticipating such a large group to be standing up against his _master_.

He walked closer, keeping pace with the one who held his fate, but waiting patiently for the moment to begin his plan. His thoughts drifted to the small scroll that was currently hidden with the confines of his pocket, a handful of sand standing by to whisk it way to the person who could very well be the most important individual to him at that moment.

As they came to a halt, the lines of the guard came to an orderly stop behind the kings of the vampire race. Gaara looked on, taking in the large group of vampires that were meant to be standing against them. His eyes looked at every face, before landing onto the small child that was currently being held by a woman, who he was assuming to be her mother. He stared at the little girl, feeling a small sense of loss for the little girl who was the center focus of this fight.

_How could they want to kill such a small child for something as unreasonable as being born? _Gaara thought sadly a tiny turn of his lips showing a small bitter smile, _they say they are not human but they act exactly the same as _them_. The things they do not understand, they simply destroy._

Gaara noticed all the eyes that had turned towards him, trying to assess why a human was among the oppressive vampires that had come to wipe them out. He could feel their scrutinizing stares, taking in every detail of his unusual attire down to the large gourd that was strapped to his back.

He vaguely noticed that Aro had begun to talk to the vampires before them, giving his little monologue as to why they were there, but Gaara ignored this in favor of taking in everyone's exact positions and taking in the large forms that were currently hidden within the trees. His eyes scanned over and over again the faces of the vampires, noticing the golden hue of some of their eyes and wondering what that meant exactly, before continuing his search. He needed to find one vampire in particular.

But as he continued his scanning of the army, he felt the tug of Aro, drawing his attention away from his objective.

"Come Gaara, let us go and hear their evidence." Aro ordered, taking measured strides out into the no-man's land. Gaara watched as a teen with bronze hair stepped out to meet them, a look of concentration on his face.

Gaara took in his entire appearance, right down to his golden eyes, and then Aro said his name.

"Edward…"

Gaara's eyes widened in surprise. This was Edward Cullen, the one who could read minds from a distance.

_He's the one I've been searching for!_ Gaara thought, making sure that his features did not betray his sudden excitement. He waited, watching as Aro reached out to Edward and grasped his hand. He watched their exchange carefully, noticing when Aro smiled slightly before speaking.

"It seems that you are also unable to read my Gaara's mind, Edward. How very interesting."

There were a few intakes of breath from the army that had come together to protect the child, but Gaara paid them no mind as he continued to watch the two until the moment would be just right.

"Please bring Renesmee over, Bella! I do so much want to meet your daughter." Aro called out, still holding onto Edward's hand.

Gaara watched the woman who had been holding the child this whole time step away from the group of vampires, as two other figures stepped up behind her as protection. Gaara noticed that the dark forms from within the trees make their way out, revealing themselves to be large wolves that seemed to be controlled by an unseen force by the way they had simply taken up a protective ring around the outside of the rebelling covens.

As the woman drew closer, Gaara noticed Edward slip out of Aro's grasp and make his way over to his wife and her two gaurds that flanked her as she carried the small girl in her arms, making a small note that two of their guard members had come up behind him and Aro as extra protection.

But with all haste, he lowered the barrier from around his mind. Only going so far as to let his thoughts hopefully reach the teen but not enough to let Shukaku in.

_Edward _He called out hesitantly, watching as the teen's eyes suddenly snapped onto him and his shoulders tense. But their eye contact was short lived as Edward instantly focused once more onto Aro and the words that he was saying. Gaara felt a small swell of confidence, as he carefully commanded his sand to grasp the scroll that was hidden within his pocket and transport it into the earth beneath his feet.

_Listen carefully to what I am about to tell you._ Gaara spoke into his mind, his eyes never leaving the bronze haired vampire. _I am not from this plane of existence. I was summoned here by accident by Aro, but he has also placed a seal on me to keep me here for long periods of time. Because of this I am unable to return and I am being forced to do his bidding. _

Gaara moved his fingers ever so slightly, drawing up a small trickle of sand that crept into the jacket pocket of Edward, gathering there before changing into the very scroll that had caused all of this.

_If you wish to save your family, you must do what I am about to tell you. There is a scroll in your pocket that I placed there only a moment ago. When I give the signal or when you believe the time is right, take out the scroll and unfurl it while saying a very specific statement. Do you understand me so far?_

Gaara watched as Edward's eyes darted to his for the briefest of moments before rising and falling in a silent nod. Edward turned on his heel and began to lead his wife and child back to the protective confines of their makeshift army, as Gaara did the same for an excited Aro being certain to not touch the ancient vampire.

_Good. Now what you need to say is…_

(^^^^^^BREAK^^^^^)

Edward could not believe what he was hearing. Here he thought that they were all going to die, and now there was this mysterious human from another world who was telling him a way to defeat the Volturi.

He looked at the clustered kings of the vampire race, their heads together in their fake discussion of what fate they should dish out to them. He felt a small bubble of anger rise in his chest at their thoughts on how to keep only the ones that hold a power and dispose of all the others.

_Just like they did to Irena_ Edward thought bitterly, hearing the thoughts of his companions as they mourned the loss. His eyes shifted over to the red head who was offering him a way out, but he was hesitant to agree with the other teen, for how could he truly trust him. But he knew deep down that he had no other choice.

Edward glanced at his family and friends, looking from each of their faces, as they looked at their adversary in a mixture of rage and fear. Edward knew the odds. They might be able to hold their own against the kings of their world, but what guarantee was there that they would all survive the battle? What if there were faces that he might never be able to look upon again?

His eyes shifted to the one person who held his heart in her hands.

_Bella_ Edward spoke her name mentally, taking in her face. _What if I never see you again?_

"We have come to our decision…" came a voice that snapped Edward out of his mental anguish, turning his gaze back to the men who had no desire to let them go.

_Gaara will be the perfect way to get the ones we want while the guard takes care of the rest. _came the heart crushing thoughts of Aro, making Edwards jaw clench involuntarily.

"We have decided…"

_Gaara…_

"That we cannot simply look away from this crime…"

_Ichibi no Shukaku!_

Just then Gaara clenched his hands over his head, a look of pain covering his face, as Edward heard a mighty roar come from within the teens head. This caused Edward to jump slightly as he heard the mental struggle between something monstrous and the teen inside the teen's mind. Sand began to pour out of the funny object that was on Gaara's back, restlessly moving around the teen as he almost fell onto his hands and knees in agony.

_EDWARD NOW!_ came the mental cry from the teen, as another roar filled his mind. Edward snapped out of his shock and instantly reached for the scroll that was in his jacket pocket. He looked at it for the briefest moment, taking in the ornate material, before he grabbed the corner of it and gave a gentle flick of the wrist, causing it to whip out from his body and unroll, as words sprang to his lips.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune!" He thundered, his eyes focused on the scrolls intricate writing that began to glow with a blazing red light. The scroll fell out of his hand and was hanging in mid air when a sudden burst of flames shot forth from the center of the scroll where it looked as if there was blood smeared across the page.

The flames shot high into the sky, before descending to the Earth a few dozen feet before Edward, right in the middle of the two opposing armies.

As the flames reached the earth, it melted the snow with its heat and scorched the ground with its blaze. But once the fire was gone, there stood a teen, who appeared to be the same age as Gaara. He had short spiky hair of the brightest yellow Edward had ever seen, what skin Edward could see was tan and the cheek that was facing Edward had three long whisker like scars. His eyes were currently closed. The teen wore black pants and bizarre sandal like shoes, a black and orange jacket, and a head band that had a metal plate attached to it. When the teen opened his eyes they were the most dazzling blue Edward had ever seen.

But suddenly reality caught up to Edward as he heard a scream of anguish.

"NARUTO!" Gaara screamed one hand reaching towards the blonde as he grasped his head in an attempt to stop the voice.

(^^^^^^BREAK^^^^^)

_I hope you all enjoyed! ^_^ Please review! I beg you!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Yo! So... I am so sorry it has taken so long to update, I was having a hard time writing this chapter. I had originally written quite a few months ago, but someone brought up a good point and I decided to change it. Sorry, it isn't very long due to the change and I apologize that it might be a little confusing. I am not very good writing action scenes. Tell me what you think! ^_^_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Twilight._

Stand Your Ground

Naruto turned sharply, his eyes seeking out the one who had shouted his name. Blue eyes landed on the red head, a small smile stretching his lips as his eyes sparkled for a moment.

"Gaara" he murmured in excitement, taking a step towards Gaara when a voice met his ears.

"Oh, how interesting. Edward has summoned a defender…" the calculating voice of a man with red eyes and papery skin spoke in a fascinated voice. "To bad that he cannot save you. Gaara! Take care of them!"

Naruto's eyes went wide as Gaara twitched forward into a menacing crouch, his sand swirling out and starting to cover his right arm.

Gaara lunged forward, almost blurring with the speed he demonstrated as he flew at the vampires. But when he was but thirty feet in front of the crouching vampires and shape shifters, Naruto leapt forward and tackled the raging red head.

Gaara snarled in fury, his eyes going from their soft aqua color to their electric yellow as he folded his legs up and kicked Naruto hard in the chest. Naruto went flipping through the air before landing on his feet and staring at his long time friend.

Gaara lept forward. Swiping his arm in a high arc and commanding the sand that surrounded it to strike Naruto. Naruto took up a defensive stance prepared to take the heavy blow. It hit him square in the chest sending him flying through the air and through the trunk of a nearby tree.

Utter silence consumed the battle field as Gaara once more turned his attention to the Cullen's and their allies, his yellow eyes fixating onto the only child among them. He growled, lunging forward once more. But he was only able to take a handful of steps before something slammed into his body sitting onto his chest and pinning him to the ground. Instantly his yellow eyes met a set of sky blue, growling as menacing as he could and fighting against the body above him.

"Gaara," Naruto whispered, though among so many nonhumans it was quite pointless to do so. "Gaara… this isn't like you. You would never try to attack a child. Especially with our history…"

Naruto took in the crazed look in his friend's eye, seeing the internal battle that was taking place as Gaara fought for control.

"Don't listen to him Gaara! Listen to my order and destroy them!" screeched an ancient voice, slicing through the air and assaulting the battling duo.

Gaara arched his back as a scream was wrenched from his throat, the black collar glowing brightly.

"Hang on Gaara, I will save you."

Naruto reached out and grabbed the collar, pouring chakra into his hand and into the glowing black band. Gaara began to struggle even harder, calling up his sand to swirl around them and strike Naruto. But Naruto paid no mind to the assault, focusing his attention onto the collar and charging more chakra into it.

Suddenly, Naruto sensed that the seal that was on the collar was starting to crack, causing Gaara to fight even harder against him. Naruto tightened his grip on the menacing band and pulled, tearing the collar from Gaara's neck.

Gaara screamed, his sand falling away as he went limp in unconsciousness. Naruto stared at the unconscious form beneath him, the tiniest of smiles lighting his face at seeing his beloved friend. But as sudden as it was to appear, it was gone in moments as snarls and hisses ripped through the air.

Blue eyes quickly snapped up and zeroed in onto the cloaked figures that were sending deadly glares his way, a few even breaking from the ranks and running towards him. Naruto bent low over Gaara, shielding him with his own body, as a feral snarl escaped between his teeth. His eyes flashing to a vivid red with an elongated pupil, proof of his raging emotions, before turning once more to their natural blue hue. As the vampires drew closer, Naruto's fingers flashed through a series of hand signs before grabbing up Gaara and releasing his chakra. Flames flashed up covering the two Jinchuriki and incinerating the attacking vampires instantly.

A moment later, flames shot up close, but not next to, the vampires and werewolves who were standing against the cloaked ones. When the flames died down, everyone could see the two in the center, Naruto setting the unconscious Gaara down gently.

More snarls and hisses were released from the cloaked figures but one of the leaders with the papery skin raised his hand up to silence them, his eyes were focused utterly on Naruto.

Naruto carefully scanned over the crowds, trying to take in all that was around him and determining which were threats to him and his dear friend, before his eyes settled onto a vampire with coppery hair and golden eyes who was watching him with something that was a mixture of shock and awe. Naruto stood from his crouched position over Gaara and slowly walked towards the young looking vampire, taking note of all who were tensing as he drew closer.

"You are the one who summoned me." Naruto stated plainly, his eyes staying locked with the golden irises of the vampire.

Naruto watched as the teen nodded in acknowledgment, a tiny smirk spreading across his face.

"Do you want me to destroy your enemy?"

*~*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*~*

_Told you it was short! TT-TT I hope that it was still okay though. Please Review! Fair warning, this is most likely the second to last chapter. Next Chapter should be the end and be the longest. ^_^ Thank you all for reading!_

_I need assistance! I have to many ideas on how I want this story to end, so I am asking you all to go to my profile and answer a poll! This will determine which way Edward answers Naruto's question! PLEASE HELP ME! The sooner you vote the sooner you get this chapter updated!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Yo! So, I want to thank all of you who took my poll. Unfortunately, it did little to help me for it was a tie between all of them... So, this is what you get for leaving it all up to me! I must say that this is the longest I have ever written for a chapter so I am a little proud of myself. I hope you all enjoyed my story and this last chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Twilight. _

_Warning! There is a little bit of language... very minor, but still... you have been warned._

Reasons for Goodbye

Edward was startled into stillness at the question, his mind playing it over and over again,_ "Do you want me to destroy your enemy?"_

It was a simple question; there had been no malice within the teens face when he had uttered the words. And yet, it terrified Edward about what the teen had been implying.

_He did just take down a demon and incinerated a few members of the guard…So that does show that he has power of some kind._ Edward tried to rationalize, absently thinking that if he were human he most likely would have fainted or developed a migraine right about now. Edward unconsciously reached out to touch the blonde's mind, only to come in contact with a shield of some kind.

_He is the same as Gaara, I cannot read his thoughts unless he lets me in. _This little discovery just seemed to add to the current fear that was already building in Edward's chest.

But before he could work anything else out, there was a series of snarls and a voice slicing through the air, "Who do you think you are, boy! Do you _know_ exactly _who_ you are offering to eliminate!"

The blue eyed teen didn't even bat an eye at the malice that was being directed his way from the angry vampires, his entire focus remaining on Edward. Edward glanced up at the enraged Volturi, feeling himself stiffen slightly as all of their thoughts crashed in on him, before turning his eyes back to his family. They landed on his precious wife and daughter, reminding him of his reasons for standing there in the first place.

He turned his amber gaze back to the blonde, his answer flowing from his lips in a hushed tone that was easily heard by all in the area.

"To be honest, I might not agree with what they stand for. But, we did not gather here to fight but to defend, to prove our innocence… so only attack if they make the first move."

What happened next truly surprised all those gathered in the clearing that could see the blonde's face. He smiled, not a menacing sneer, but a relieved smile that seemed to melt his hard exterior away instantly.

"Got it, boss!" He chirped happily, bowing respectfully to Edward which also had many startled reactions. "Name's Uzumaki Naruto, shinobi of Konoha!"

Edward nodded absently, holding out his hand in greeting, "Edward Cullen. This is my family and some of our allies."

Naruto enthusiastically grasped Edward's hand shaking it vigorously, which surprised Edward when Naruto did not flinch away at the cold touch.

But before he could continue down that thought line, Naruto had released his hand and turned slightly to look at all the gathered individuals, smiling goofily at them all as he yelled out another greeting.

"How very touching." came the mock sympathetic words that ghosted to their ears causing all to turn their attention back to the Volturi, who stood on the opposite side of the large clearing.

Edward's eyes zeroed in onto Aro's cheerful face, listening to his crazed thoughts with a sinking feeling.

"So Edward, do you have any idea as to what exactly you have summoned to be your little 'protector'?"

*~*~*~* (Naruto View)*~*~*~*

Naruto looked at the strange ancient man and his minions with a critical eye, something his sensei had finally been able to drill into him. But he ignored the current conversation in order to sweep his eyes over all those gathered, taking in the numbers and determining who was on their side. His eyes lingered on the large wolves that seemed to form a semi circle on their end of the clearing, vaguely wondering if these people had summoning animals or any connection to the Inuzuka clan.

As his eyes continued their scan, a glint of something lying in the snow sparked his peripheral vision. His eyes snapped to it instantly, before widening in surprise at what they were seeing. There in the snow was a scroll, it was un furled and left crumpled in the ice. Naruto took the few steps towards the discarded scroll, kneeling down in order to get a better look at the writing that was written across it. If it were possible, his eyes went even wider at the words written across the heavy paper.

"A demon summoning scroll…" Naruto breathed out, not really taking into account that all could hear his quiet words.

"Yes, it is what summoned Gaara here to me." Aro supplied, a smile stretching his translucent face that sent a chill down Naruto's spine. "Though it is a shame you ripped off the binding on him, now it is going to be so much harder to control him."

"Gaara is not some pet that you can chain into servitude!" Naruto snarled in anger, his eyes blazing in fury as he looked at the ancient vampire, as his hands absently rolled back up the scroll and placed it into one of his many pockets.

"Oh, and what about yourself? See, the same binding is around your neck!"

Naruto looked down and saw the same collar that he had torn away from his friend's neck, wrapped around his own, making the bottom of his stomach fall away in slight fear. _Apparently,_ Naruto thought sadly, feeling sickened with the fact that the damn thing was there around his neck,_ I still have a lot more training to undergo if I didn't even notice this stupid thing._

"This just goes to show that you demons are meant to be collared to those who summon you," Naruto's head snapped up at those words, looking at the still grinning man with slightly hurt eyes. "Making you the pets, and us the owners."

"You're wrong! We are not demons!"Naruto shouted, causing a few people to wince at the volume of his voice while others seemed to just look at him in surprise. "It is true we hold demons within our bodies, but we are not the demons themselves! We are Jinchūriki, the human sacrifices. Chosen to bear the demons soul within us until we die, and make sure we take the damned beings with us!"

"How interesting." Aro purred, his eyes brightening with this new information. Naruto noticed out of the corner of his eye that Edward had stiffened into a statue, his face twisting into a mask of horror. "How very interesting… So you are saying that all one must do is set the demons free that reside within you."

Naruto's eyes widened in realization as Aro motioned to a portion of the guard. They shot forward, no longer caring about the vampires and shape shifters that had gathered to defy them, but entirely focused on the limp form that was still lying in the snow unconscious.

_Gaara!_ Naruto screamed mentally, running with inhuman speed, with the help of chakra enhanced limbs, and slamming into the vampires knocking them off course and having them crash into the trees that surrounded them. Naruto crouched low, shielding Gaara's body from the Volturi's line of sight and snarling menacingly. Sending waves of killer intent their direction and feeling a swell of satisfaction when they all either flinched or stiffened in their fear.

"Do not think that I am just any Jinchūriki, you bastards." Naruto snarled, not really noticing when the usual red aura of Kyuubi started to circle around him. "You thought Gaara was powerful than you have no idea _who_ you are messing with. Gaara was the container of the one-tailed demon, the weakest out of all of us."

That sent shivers running down all of their spines, as they watched with fearful eyes as a red tail began to form just behind the raging blonde, all recalling to mind just how powerful the redhead had been.

"But I am the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, better known as the nine-tailed demon fox. And-"

They watched as another tail took shape behind the blonde, his canine teeth elongated pasts his lips when he sneered in a feral grin.

"The most powerful out of all the demons!"

Another tail bloomed behind him, the air was heavy with the malice and bloodlust that filled it. Most of the on-looking vampires had fled, only a few staying and that was due to the fact they were frozen in place from the terror that was consuming them.

Those who were on the side of the Cullen's were all looking at the teen with different emotions. Most were in different stages of terror as well, few were awestruck at the power that was radiating off of him, and a few looked utterly lost as to what to do.

A crazed grin was crossing the face of a large vampire, words such as 'I can't wait to fight him' escaping his lips. While another vampire looked like he was having a meltdown, his face contorted in pain, anger, and a variety of other emotions. A small girl had a glazed look in her eyes as if she was not really there with them mentally. A motherly woman looked a little frantic and a tall blonde seemed to hold of glint of compassion in his amber eyes. A brunette clutched the small child that Naruto had protected from Gaara's possessed rampage, both of their eyes were locked on him in a combination of fear and awe. But it was Edward's face that stuck out in Naruto's rage filled mind. He looked sad, with a tint of pity and understanding filling his eyes.

"I think it would be best if you leave, Aro." The blonde with compassion filling his gaze spoke in a soothing tone. "There need not be any more fighting, for as you can see we have not broken any law and we do not wish to cause any more deaths today."

The Volturi did the smart thing, they began to edge away. But it did not stop the biting words that shot from Aro's mouth as his eyes remained on Naruto and Gaara in a hungry sort of way.

"This will not be the end of this. Though there was no immortal child we will be keeping a close eye on all of you!"

Naruto crouched forward, ready to charge after the fleeing vampires when a hand settled onto his shoulder.

"That is enough, Naruto. You don't have to do anymore."

Naruto's snapped around, his red eyes finding the soft aqua eyes of Gaara staring at him. It was instantaneous, all the power and demonic features fell away from Naruto's face. His eyes going once more to their sky blue hue, as a smile came upon his face.

"Gaara…" The name was whispered gently, but all could still hear it between the two friends.

They simply stared at one another, not saying a word as they took in each other's features, almost forgetting that they had an audience around them. That is, until they were startled out of their moment by the cries of happiness and relief. As one, the two turned to the celebrating vampires and shape shifters, watching as they either danced about in the snow or embrace each other in various degrees of intimacy.

Naruto watched as Edward pulled away from the woman who was holding the little girl, turning towards them with a large smile on his face.

"Thank you for your help." Edward said with relief coating his voice, his eyes turning from Naruto to Gaara. "To both of you, thank you for risking your lives for the sake of strangers."

Naruto couldn't help the smile that crossed his face at such words, turning his gaze to Gaara and watching in surprise as Gaara's own lips twitched into a small smile.

"It was no trouble," Gaara murmured standing up and walking over to the still celebrating vampires with Naruto trailing behind him. "If anything, I should be thanking you, for summoning Naruto here and releasing me from my bindings."

Edward smiled kindly, gesturing to the woman and little girl in her arms.

"I guess we never got all the introductions done due to the situation we were all just facing. This is my wife Bella and our daughter Reneesme."

Bella smiled sweetly at the two, her soft voice escaping her lips, "We owe you so much. Thank you for protecting our daughter."

"It was no big deal," Naruto commented uncomfortably, his hand reaching up to rub the back of his head.

"No, truly we are in your debt." came the soothing voice of the blonde as he guided a small group of people over to the current conversation, his arm still wrapped around the waist of the motherly looking woman.

Naruto laughed a little nervously, not used to so much praise coming his way. He looked at Edward once more, a small smile stretching his lips as words flowed through them.

"Well, now that our reason for being summoned has been completed, I guess we should head back to our own world."

Naruto fished about in his pocket and extracted the scroll for all to see, before placing it in Edward's hand.

"It would be best if you destroyed the scroll once we are gone." Gaara commented offhandedly, his eyes focused onto the small scroll that had gotten them into all of this mess.

The blonde vampire tilted his head to the side, curiosity filling the eyes that held so much compassion within their depths.

"Why should we destroy it?"

Naruto felt the urge to roll his eyes at such a question, but he was able to contain himself a little bit.

"Sure you were able to summon us, but not all of the Jinchūriki are as nice as Gaara and I here!" Naruto boasted, slinging his arm around the red heads shoulders. "Not only that, but what would have happened if those freaks in the cloaks had tried to do a summoning fifteen years ago? They would have had a _real_ demon on their hands. And those guys are pretty bloodthirsty, you would have been in a lot more trouble if they had free run of the place."

That caused a few vampires to shiver in fear at such a thought, even a few of the wolves looked nervous at such a prospect.

"We will." Edward promised, holding his empty hand out to shake both of the shinobi's hands.

But at his words there was a distinctive 'Damn ' coming from the largest vampire, before the tall blonde woman smacked him on the back of the head. Naruto couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips at the two's antics before earning his own swat to the back of his head, courtesy of Gaara.

The two Jinchūriki stepped away from the vampires, giving a small wave of farewell before channeling chakra around them. With a small pop the two vanished from sight as they were engulfed in a cloud of smoke.

*~*~*~*(Later that Night)*~*~*~*

Edward stroked the hair of his sleeping daughter, taking in her steady breathing and peaceful face. He allowed her dreams to fill his head, images of what had happened in the past few hours and the two very interesting people who had helped avert their death sentence.

Edward stood up straight and walked silently from the room, closing the door gently behind him, before continuing down the hall to his little living room. He looked around for Bella for a moment before recalling that she had stayed at the main house in order to talk to Alice. A smile tugged at his lips as he could just picture Alice dressing up his poor wife and using her as a life-size Barbie.

His eyes ghosted over to the blazing fireplace as his hand reached into his pocket and pulled out the small scroll that had saved his families lives, a frown marring his face at what must be done. He looked at the rolled paper, taking every detail of its simple yet elegant design.

He sighed sadly, before stepping closer to the flames his hand stretched out to drop the scroll into the scorching heat.

*~*~*~*(The End)*~*~*~*

_That is it for this story! Please tell me what you think! I know that there really wasn't a fight scene, but I just couldn't convince myself to have Naruto be a mass killer. I know that was an option on my poll, and if that had won I would have done so, but since it was I who got to choose I just couldn't go against Naruto's nature. Sorry if it was a let down ending. I wanted it to end like this just incase I go to a sequel, I mean it is not like I said Edward dropped the scroll in the fire... but I do leave it off as a maybe he did, maybe he didn't type of ending. _

_Either way, this is the end of this story. Thank you all for reading and all those who put up with all of my long delays and short chapters! Thank you to all those who reviewed! More reviews are appreciated! _


End file.
